Dragon Ball Super: The unknown Saiyan
by Nightfly123
Summary: Everything is going well for Goku and his friends, when a new unknown Saiyan arrives on earth, which causes suspicion as everyone begins to wonder if the new Saiyan is friend or foe, but, it turns out that the new Saiyan is looking to push his powers to the next level and he needs help getting there...Help coming in the form of Goku and Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here is my first Dragon Ball Super story. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in west city, for Goku and Vegeta's family, along with their friends as they are enjoying themselves by doing their own things, which usually meant training for the two Saiyan's as they loved to train a lot, which is what their species usually do, in order to prepare to fight stronger opponents.

Everything was going well, until a Saiyan spaceship landed nearby as it caught everyone's attention as they began to investigate it, knowing that it is likely that another Saiyan has landed, which brought many bad memories for the entire group, but, they put those fears aside as they investigated the spaceship.

When they arrived at the landing site, they spotted a male Saiyan, who wore the usual Saiyan armour and he even carried a scouter, which he quickly threw away as he wondered what planet that he is on, knowing that the planet seemed unusual to him, before he spotted the families and friends of Goku and Vegeta.

"Hello there, everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you" said male Saiyan as he gave a friendly smile. "Don't worry, I know that I am a Saiyan, but, I assure you, I'm friendly".

"Are you?, how do we know that this isn't a trick?" asked Piccolo as he looked unamused at the male Saiyan. "How are we suppose to know, you won't attack us?".

"Umm, you don't, besides, I am looking for Kakarot" said the male Saiyan, which surprised the entire group. "Why are you looking surprised?-wait a minute-you know him?".

"Yeah, we definitely know him, also, his name is Goku" said Bulma as she smiled at the male Saiyan. "He is currently having a rematch with Vegeta, in a wasteland".

"Really?, well, I suppose, I should wait for them" said the male Saiyan as he quickly got an idea. "Hey, I was wondering, I need to train a bit, is there any training facility?".

"Sure, there is a gravity machine, you can use that" said Bulma as she pointed to her home. "Just follow me into my home and I'll take you to it, also, what's your name?".

"My name is Gorlick, I am the younger brother of Goku" said Gorlick as he gave a smile again. "I've been looking for him, ever since I heard his exploits against Majin Buu".

Hearing that Gorlick is the younger brother of Goku, brought back bad a bad memory for Bulma and Krillin, along with Master Roshi as they remembered that Goku had an older brother called Raditz, who was evil and he had kidnapped Gohan, which led to a fight between him, Goku and Piccolo, that resulted in Goku and Raditz dying at Piccolo's hands.

Gorlick followed Bulma to the control room, where Gorlick thanked Bulma before he started training as he began doing dodging lasers at lightning-speed under ten-times gravity before turning it up to twenty, then, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety and an hundred, before he took a small break from training.

Training under hundred-times gravity proved to be an very exhausting work for Gorlick, who knew that his power-level is increasing as he trains, but, he also knew that he must keep training or else, he will be easily defeated by an new enemy, something that he wouldn't allow to happen as he knew that innocent lives are at stake.

After he did some more training, Gorlick decided that it was enough training for one day as he knew that he must relax in order to let his body recover from the amount of training that it has been through, but, when he opened the gravity room door, he came face-to-face with Goku, who was happy to see him.

"Hi there, my name is Goku, I'm happy to meet you" said Goku as he gave an innocent smile. "So, is it, true that you are my younger brother?".

"Of course, besides, we do have similar hairstyles" said Gorlick as he returned the smile. "Though, I must admit, your power-level far exceeds mine, big brother".

"Yeah, that's due to me training longer than you have" said Goku as he became excited. "Do you want train with me?, I can help you reach Super Saiyan God".

"Really?, you can actually turn into a Super Saiyan God?" asked Gorlick as he, too, got excited. "I definitely want to train with you, Goku, also, my name is Gorlick".

"Gorlick, huh?, I definitely like the sound of that, little brother" said Goku as he ran outside. "Follow me, Gorlick, you can train with me and Vegeta".

The mere sound of Vegeta's name, made Gorlick face-palm himself as he knew that must be prince Vegeta and he has heard of the Saiyan prince, knowing that he is obsessed with being noticed as number-one as well as the fact that he has the habit of becoming over-confident battle, just because he is royalty.

Gorlick followed Goku to the wasteland, where they met up with Vegeta as the latter complained about Goku arriving late for their sparring session before noticing Gorlick, which surprised Vegeta as he couldn't believe that there is another Saiyan, apart from him and Goku, before he quickly became suspicious of Gorlick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After Goku had arrived to meet him at the wasteland with Gorlick, Vegeta was suspicious about the much younger Saiyan as he thought that there is probably more to him than meets the eye, though, he kept those thoughts to himself as he really wanted to know more about Goku's younger Brother, especially because Gorlick is also a Saiyan.

Gorlick, himself, was suspicious of Vegeta as he was becoming protective of Goku, knowing that Vegeta could very well try to harm his older brother, but, he was willing to hear about what the prince of Saiyans had been doing for the past few decades, knowing that he hasn't got the whole story about the guy.

Luckily, Goku managed to fill in those gaps as he explained how Vegeta went from a cold-blooded killer into being a full-on good guy, though, Vegeta's response to this was a mere huff, but, Gorlick suspected that Vegeta was actually smiling inside, though, he decided to not bring this up for the time being.

"Ok, Gorlick?, is it?, what's your power-level?" demanded Vegeta as he looked at Gorlick with suspicion. "I am very sure, that is not that high, is it?".

"Well, to be honest, I was born with 8,000" said Gorlick as this surprised the two older Saiyans. "I know, that is a lot for a low-class Saiyan, but, yeah, it's quite unusual".

"Wow, that's incredible, I am impressed" said Goku as he smiled before looking at Vegeta. "What do you think, Vegeta?, it is actually impressive, don't you think?".

"I must admit, it is quite impressive" said Vegeta as he kept his suspicious gaze on Gorlick. "But I must know one thing, I suspect that you have gotten stronger, correct?".

"That is correct, Vegeta, I've trained" said Gorlick as he didn't take his eyes off Vegeta. "I have trained constantly, getting stronger, been protecting the innocents, too".

"I am proud of you, Gorlick, I really am" said Goku as he remained smiling at Gorlick. "Protecting the innocents is a good thing, something that I do a lot, right Vegeta?".

"Oh shut up, Kakarot, I do not want to hear it" said Vegeta as he looked at Goku. "Besides, you have been an naïve idiot lately, besides, aren't we gonna start training?".

Goku nodded his head in understanding as he, Gorlick and Vegeta began to get into their fighting stances as they faced each other, before they all launched themselves towards each other, which led to a three-way duel between the three Saiyans as they trained ferociously by landing blows along with blocking each other's kicks and punches.

The two elder Saiyans found themselves at a major advantage, when they managed to quickly send Gorlick into a nearby mountain with a powerful round-house kick to the latter's stomach, but, Gorlick managed to recover from the shock and pain of the blow as he joined in on the training, where he managed to deliver a kick to Vegeta's stomach.

The power of the kick was incredible as Vegeta had been forced to back-off in order to recover, which left the two Saiyan brothers to test each other's power as the two of them were clearly holding back as they were easily blocking each other's strikes, before they decided to move to the next level, which led to Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Gorlick was both surprised and in awe at his older brother being a Super Saiyan, before he surprised Goku by going Super Saiyan as well, which stunned not only Goku, but, Vegeta, too, the two older Saiyans being surprised at the fact that Gorlick has managed to achieve Super Saiyan, though, they quickly put it aside for the time being.

The fight continued as they showed off their fighting skills, though, Goku and Vegeta's experience were beginning to show as they managed to easily overpower Gorlick, who was sent straight into the ground, the force of the impact creating a giant crate, before he managed to pick himself up as he went to re-join the sparring session.

He managed to surprise the two older Saiyans again by instantly teleporting out of their sight, before appearing behind both of them as well as delivering a powerful kick to their backs, which sent them flying away in pain as they connected painfully with a nearby mountain, though, they managed to recover as they re-joined the sparring session.

The training continued for a few more hours, until, they eventually decided to take a break from training, when they began to make their way back to Bulma and the others, while on the way back, Vegeta has decided to find out more about Gorlick, though, he kept the intention to himself as he decided to focus on returning back to Bulma, first.


End file.
